Human Poison
by Nookman8
Summary: A weird fish like gem has wound up in Pearl's Arena. Trying to get rid of the creature, Pearl gets hit by some kind of liquid from it and gets knocked out. When she wakes up, things are a bit different. (Where this takes place in the timeline is in first chapter)
1. Attack Of The Sand Shark Gem

**A/N: This story takes place after Shirt Club and before Love Letters.**

 **Chapter 1: Attack Of The Sand Shark Gem**

"Take that!" Steven yelled as he punched a holographic three eyed green scaled monster in the chest. The hologram then showed an explosion of dust.

"So, how was that for this first combat -" Steven sighed, "test, Pearl?" The half human asked Pearl with eyebrows raised.

"You did wonderful Steven!" Pearl applauded.

The two of them were on Pearl's Arena where Pearl had assigned Steven to go to for his previously mentioned combat test. The arena looked the same from last time we saw it (Steven The Sword Fighter) but this time, there were two geysers of water spewing on the east and west side of the cloud top stadium. They were there because of an overflow of two geysers in Pearl's Room.

"Now, let's get back to the temple before Garnet finishes dinner." Pearl said to Steven.

"Okey dokey artichokey!" Steven replied, giving Pearl a thumbs-up while sticking his tongue out.

The gems turned to leave when Steven saw a sand shark like fish that was dark blue that was swimming up the east water geyser. It had clear tubes coming from all the corners of its mouth and its fins were luminescent light green. But the most interesting thing about it was the corrupted gem on its forehead.

"Hey Pearl, do you have a monster buddy like me?" Steven asked.

"No." Pearl replied after an awkward silence.

"Then did you know about the corrupted gem in here?" Steven asked.

"No!" Pearl screamed.

She frantically summoned her spear from her gem on her forehead.

"Where did you see it Steven?" Pearl triumphantly asked the boy.

"It's in the east geyser!" Steven pointed towards the geyser.

Pearl quickly sprinted towards it, weapon in hand; Steven was at the rear. The Crystal Gem swiftly jumped into the air when she was closest to the geyser. She sliced down with her spear. The fish quickly retaliated and shot some white liquid from the tubes. Steven, thinking that the liquid was poison, ran towards Pearl.

"Pearl, no!" Steven shouted in despair and jumped belly-first towards the two fighters.

Steven closed his eyes and his bubble shield turned on. Did he save Pearl? Did he make the fish bounce off his shield and made it fall into the abyss? Steven opened his eyes. Pearl wasn't in the bubble. He looked at the geyser and saw the corrupted gem cowardly retreating down the water. He looked towards where Pearl had been and couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw.

 **End Of Chapter**


	2. Pearl The Human

**A/N: Thanks for all the favorites and followers, guys!**

 **Chapter 2: Pearl the Human**

Pearl groaned in pain. When the liquid touched her, her forehead burst into pain and her insides felt queasy like if they were filling up with organs. And was her mouth filled with … saliva? Or maybe she was wrong and the liquid had destroyed her gem and this is what dying feels. At least she had saved Steven from that threat. Speaking of Steven, did she only stall time for the monster to attack him? Her thoughts kept on thinking for the worst until she heard a familiar voice.

"Pearl, are you okay? You look almost like me!"

Steven! He was alive … unless she was dead which meant – Pearl sputtered into tears.

"Pearl, please wake – wait, are you crying?"

Those words Steven said must have meant that … she was alive and so was Steven!

"Oh, joy!" Pearl cried out and hugged Steven while crying tears of, well, joy.

"Pearl, you are okay, right? Also, your skin awfully feels like human skin … and looks like human skin too.

Wait, what?

Pearl stood up from kneeling and looked at her reflection in one of the geysers.

"Oh my goodness," Pearl stuttered while shuddering, "I'm … a human!"

Her two main Gem features were gone: Her sky blue skin and her **PEARL**!

"Where's my pearl?" Pearl freaked out.

"Is this it?" Steven asked while picking up a smooth white oval stone.

Pearl sighed in relief. At least she hadn't lost her weapon.

"Now Pearl, you never answered me. Are you okay or not?" Steven asked again.

"Kind of; I mean, I _am_ a human now." Pearl replied, with a bit of madness (the insane mad mind you) hidden in her voice.

"Well no wonder you look different, you're a human now!" Steven said in astonishment.

"I thought it would be obvious. I even shouted it after all." Pearl replied.

All of a sudden, around the area where the human stomach is located, a rumbling sound came from the zone.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Steven said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh no, I am **NOT** going to eat food and have the progress you humans call " _Digestion_ "." Pearl grumbled.

"Sorry Pearl but if you're a human now, you got to eat food. How about we go down to Garnet? She'll probably have something real good." Steven replied excitedly and he raced towards the warp pad.

Pearl sighed and decided to follow Steven.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **A/N: What CRAZY things are going to happen in the kitchen with Garnet and Amethyst when they see Pearl? Find out next time on Human Poison! (Why did I do this cheesy thing? *Face-palm*)**


	3. Emerald's Story

**Chapter 3: Emerald's Story**

"Alright then warp pad, take us to the Temple!" Steven commanded when Pearl had arrived on the teleportation device.

The warp pad did what Steven said and the two warped up in a beam of white light. Soon enough, they were back at the Temple, their warp pad underneath their feet.

Garnet, noticing the familiar warping sound from the pad, turned towards them from the kitchen (where she was cooking up some grilled cheese sandwiches on the stove) and spoke up.

"Ah, you two are back. How did the test go Pe-"All of a sudden, Garnet stuttered.

Amethyst, who was eating a ham and cheese sub, looked to the warp pad when Garnet started stuttering.

"Hey, what's up Big G?" Amethyst told to Garnet … then she saw the human Pearl.

"Hey, no cosplayers allowed! The only ones allowed are the real deal!" Amethyst growled and grabbed for her purple spiked whip from her gem on her chest.

The purple gem charged towards the used-to-be gem.

"Wait, Amethyst! This _is_ the real deal!" Steven cried out and jumped in front of Pearl with his hands out.

"Don't worry Steven. It looks like we're going to duel it out like we did in the Kindergarten (On The Run). Please can you hand me my pearl?" Pearl politely asked.

"Well, okay." Steven mumbled

The boy dug inside his pocket for Pearl's gem.

But right when he was going to give it to her, Garnet yelled, "Stop!"

Garnet summoned her gauntlets just in case.

"What wrong Garnet? Can't you see that there's a geek in our house?!" Amethyst blasted out.

"Uh, _Pearl_ ," Garnet said questionably, "did you get hit by some sort of a shark like gem?"

"Yes I did! Steven saw so I went to attack it but the gem retaliated and sprayed white liquid on me! Now, I'm a human." Pearl rambled

Garnet sighed.

"What's wrong, Garnet?" Steven asked.

"Steven, you aren't the first half gem." Garnet replied.

"WHAT?" Everyone else shouted.

"Let me explain. Rose told me this story about this gem called Emerald before she was going to have a baby with Greg. Emerald had Pearl's body features and Lapis' dress. She had long white hair and she was all light green. The only exceptions were her hair and the trim of her dress, which was also white. Her gem was located on her forehead."

"She was a lucky gem, since she had lived before the war. One day, she decided to explore this ocean planet called Earth. So, she took off on a small gem spaceship and headed towards the planet. Emerald arrived at Earth and met an Indian. They fell in love and the Indian promised not to tell the chief about her as he would probably execute Emerald."

"They had a baby called Howard. Like Rose, she had to give her physical form and stay inside the gem on Howard's forehead. Later, in his teen years, Howard loved fighting wild hostile animals. One unlucky day though, a herd of buffalos stampeded over him, cracking his gem. So, his mother and he turned into corrupted gems."

"The mother turned into the Centipeedle Mother and her son turned into the shark. Sadly, Emerald destroyed the Indian village and killed everyone including her husband. She told me this so I could strengthen up to protect Steven and not let him have Howard's story repeated."

"Wow, that story's sad." Steven sniffed while Amethyst snored in the background.

"Yes it is but, what is the importance of this story?" Pearl asked, "It only explains the gem's origins, not how to fix _this_." Pearl pointed to herself.

"Well, that's how the shark has the ability to turn gems into humans. He was a human before." Garnet explained.

"Okay, but, is there any way to cure this?" Pearl pointed at herself again.

"Yes. A gem noticed the danger of this shark and made an antidote. The only problem is, it's on top of Age Mountain. There, towards the top of it, humans rapidly age. So, Amethyst and I will go to the top and get it." Garnet said and looked towards Amethyst who slowly woke up.

Amethyst yawned. "What did I miss?"

"We're going to the top of a mountain to get an antidote for Pearl." Garnet replied.

"Okay, whatever." Amethyst replied and walked over towards Garnet.

"Pearl, it might take us a few days or weeks so just hang in there." Garnet told Pearl and walked towards the pad, with Amethyst trailing behind.

"But Garnet, you don't know how horrible it feels to be a human! It's so weird. Please try and go as fast as you can!"

"I'm sorry Pearl but climbing the mountain will take time." Garnet replied atop the warp pad with Amethyst.

"Yeah, get wrecked Pearl!" Amethyst shouted at Pearl with a big smile on her face whilst crossing her arms to look "hip".

All of a sudden, the pad erupted in light and once it was gone, the two gems on it had disappeared.

Pearl sighed with dismay.

"There there Pearl." Steven said to Pearl patting her back.

All of a sudden, Steven's phone rang.

"Sorry Pearl, looks like Connie's calling." Steven told the now human gem.

Steven took his phone from his pocket and pressed the green button on the screen.

"Hey Steven, I saw that teleportation light come from the temple so I figured you were done with training. How'd it go?" Connie replied.

"Oh, it went fine but you got to come over here! Something weird happened to Pearl because she got touched by this weird white stuff from this weird shark gem!" Steven rapidly said.

"I'd love to Steven but its 120 degrees out and we're out of sunscreen." Connie told Steven, once again reminding him that her family was all about safety.

"Can I come over to your house then?" Steven asked.

"Okay, but make sure you have sunscreen on. I'll go and tell my parents. Bye Steven!" Connie answered.

"Bye!" Steven said and the two of them hung up.

"Hey Pearl, do we have any sunscreen?" Steven looked up at Pearl.

"Um, no," Pearl answered, "How about we ask Greg?"

"Okay!" Steven replied and rushed out the door.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **A/N: Wow, that was a long one!**


	4. The Avalanche

**A/N: For whoever wrote the Guest review, thanks for telling me about some things that were a bit off. I'll try and fix them in this chapter and the one after!**

 **Chapter 4: The Avalanche**

"Hey Audio Daddy-o!" Steven called to his father from the entrance of It's-A-Wash while Pearl's eye twitched for some odd reason.

"Hey Steven, what's up?" Greg answered after he came outside of the car wash … then he saw Pearl.

"Whoa, what happened to Pearl?"

Steven explained the story to Greg.

"So, she's been turned into a human?" Greg asked while Pearl's eye twitched even more by the sound of "human".

"Yup, pretty much!" Steven nodded.

"Well, at least you didn't get hit by that weird magic stuff! It might have killed you!" Greg said to his son.

"Yeah … Anyway, do you have any sunscreen Dad?" Steven asked after a short pause, "Connie says its 120 degrees out and she can't go outside because-"

"Wait," Greg interrupted, "Why would you need sunscreen? Just because it's hot out doesn't mean you need it."

Steven raised an eyebrow while Pearl mumbled, "I should have known that."

"She must be keeping a secret from you, shtoo-ball." Greg replied.

After a few minutes of Steven thinking with his hand to his chin, he shrugged.

"Hey Dad, that can you drive us to Connie's house?"

"Sure Steven." Greg answered.

"Great! Now, we have to wait for her to call back."

And right when Steven said that, he plopped down on the white concrete with a stern face.

Pearl did the same but she put her hands to her face, while at the same time, shaking.

Greg plopped down beside the two and they all waited patiently (Well, maybe just Greg and Steven did.) and listened carefully for Steven's phone to ring.

A warp pad on some purple mud like plain which was surrounded by un-seeable smoke-like fog erupted in light. When the light was gone, two figures emerged. One was a short woman with long hair while the other was tall and sported an afro.

The two jumped off the pad and were revealed to be Amethyst and Garnet.

"So, where are we going first Garnet?" Amethyst asked the maroon gem.

"Just keep going straight." Garnet answered, and before they knew it, the two of them were standing in front of a, surprisingly, normal looking mountain.

It was, of course, tall, had a dull grey color, and had rigid edges and cliffs.

"This looks easy!" Amethyst mouthed off.

She summoned her whip and grappled onto a nearby ridge.

"It looks too easy." Garnet responded with caution.

"Why do you say that? You think the creator would put up traps?" Amethyst asked.

But before Garnet could answer, a rumble was heard from the mountain. Soon enough, large grey boulders came down from the hill.

"Look out!" Garnet yelled and ran towards Amethyst, who had just jumped off the ridge she was on.

But, it was too late. The two heroes got submerged by the huge sphere rocks.

For some reason, the boulders had glued together, ultimately making a small cave for Amethyst and Garnet.

"Yay, we're alive!" Amethyst cheered.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, "Now, we have to find a way out!"

Garnet tried with her might to break the rocks along with Amethyst who had summoned her whip to grasp the boulders. Sadly, the two couldn't get rid of them.

Amethyst wheezed while Garnet kept on hitting the obstacle when they heard a tiny drilling noise. Soon enough, a small cylinder shaped driller with treadmills came out of a little mouse-hole shaped opening that was slightly glowing.

"What's that?" Amethyst questioned Garnet.

"I have no clue." Garnet replied

Then, the drill turned back into the hole. A few minutes later, they heard a sizzle, has if something was being burnt. Finally, the true threat appeared. It was … magma? The molten rock poured out of the crack.

"Wow, whoever made this trap really stinks at making them." Amethyst laughed and put her foot in the magma, only for it to slightly burn off, showing her toes.

"What?!" The gems were shocked.

"Oh no, this is Gem Magma. It can burn only gems! But, this was discovered in 1809. How is it here now when this place was founded in 1601?" Garnet explained plus asked.

Amethyst, with a scared expression, breathed heavily, thinking of their future demise. All of a sudden, an idea sparked in Amethyst's head.

"Hey Garnet, I think I know what to do!"

 **End Of Chapter**

 **A/N: Ooooo, cliffhanger!**


End file.
